Traditionally, sunglasses had been used as a fashion accessory in order enhance a user's appearance in addition to protecting the user's eyes from high-energy visible light. Sunglasses limits the user's visibility with each lens in order to prevent damage to the user's eyes. Consequently, any other decorations or other add-ons that could be attached to the lenses of the sunglasses for aesthetic appeal would only further limit the user's visibility. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide eyewear with an aesthetic display of a light emitting diode matrix on each lens. The objective of the present is to also provide the eyewear with the ability to illuminate different patterns and letterings with the light emitting diode matrices in order to further enhance the aesthetic appeal of the sunglasses.